Like Mother, Like Snail / Escargoon Rules
Like Mother, Like Snail / Escargoon Rules is the 23rd episode (25th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It's notable for the first appearance of Escargoon's Mother. Synopsis Cappy Town has a visitor: Escargoon's mother. It turns out that Escargoon has been lying to her—he sent a letter stating that he was the ruler of Dream Land. Escargoon doesn't want to let her down, so everyone goes along with the story. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Escargoon turning down Tuff's and Tiff's request for a playground. Bothered, the siblings ask what's wrong with swings and jungle gyms. Escargoon laughs and responds, "nothing," saying that he just likes to turn them down because he's in charge. Tuff then yells that he'll be sorry when Escargoon asks them for a favor. Escargoon mockingly laughs, claiming that he would not need to ask them for a favor. Just then, Melman brings Escargoon a love letter, which he hastily snatches. While he opens it, Tiff and Tuff converse saying that they thought he only got hate mail. Escargoon starts to whimper and asks the kids if they could do him a favor. Tiff and Tuff ignore his request, saying that they won't do him the favor. He begs them and says that this is for a very special person. Tiff asks who the person is. Escargoon cries out that it's for his "mommy" and he starts to break out in tears. Escargoon begins to tell his story about how he vowed a promise to his mother, which has haunted him ever since. Escargoon had told his mom that he was going to be a celebrated snail, but wound out as a servant to Dedede. However, in an attempt to not disappoint his mom, he lied to her and said that the citizens of Cappy Town had unanimously crowned him king of Dream Land. Back at Castle Dedede, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like read the letter that Escargoon's mother had sent him. Tuff then worries what would happen if King Dedede found out. Shocked, Escargoon begs them to pretend that he's the king for one day. Sir Ebrum, after much contemplation, agrees to do so saying that it is only for the day. Back outside, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby spot Escargoon's mother. Tuff chuckles, stating that she looks just like her son. Kirby runs up to Escargoon's mom and gives her a letter from Escargoon. She then rewards Kirby by giving him some cookies. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocks Escargoon's mother's umbrella off the cliff and into the water below. Using quick thinking, Kirby uses an oversized plant leaf to shade the woman. Back at Cappy Town, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are trying to convince the townsfolk to play along. The citizens begin to question this thought, but Escragoon interrupts warning that he will raise taxes if they decline. They start to revolt, but then Escargoon starts to sob, saying it's for his mother. The townsfolk become convinced and then Tiff arrives, warning them that Escargoon's mom is on her way. When she arrives, the crowd cheers for her and Escargoon is happy to see her. Escargoon tries dismissing the subject, but his mom doesn't allow. Treating him like a little kid, she tells him to not slouch. Escargoon tells his mom not to embarrass him in front of his subjects, but she yells at him. After the argument, Escargoon agrees to show his mom the town. The first stop is Chef Kawasaki's place, which Escargoon titles as Dream Land's "finest restaurant." Escargoon's mom then hands a random Cappy some cookies, which he takes and says that they look better than the food served in the restaurant. Everyone laughs at the remark while Kawasaki feels distraught. The group then stops at Professor Curio's house and Escargoon informs her that he's a renowned archaeologist. Escargoon's mom tells Escargoon that he should build Curio a museum. At Chief Bookem's place, Bookem states that crime is low, but taxes are getting high. Escargoon's mother asks her son if he taxes his people. Using quick thinking, Escargoon demands the mayor to make no more taxes. After the tour, they stop at Kirby's house, where Escargoon's mother hands them oatmeal cookies. She then starts to feel a little hot. Kirby uses the oversized leaf to fan her. She then says that her son used to do that when he was a little boy and now he's the king of Dream Land. She also comments that she is very proud of him. Escargoon's mother then asks her son if that's his castle, referring to Castle Dedede nearby. Escargoon says that it is indeed his castle. His mom then becomes excited and says that she can't wait for her tour. Suddenly, Escargoon becomes shocked, but Tiff and Tuff tell him to relax and not to panic. At the castle, King Dedede tears up the building looking for Escargoon. Tokkori quickly warns the group that Dedede is looking for Escargoon. When Dedede spots Escargoon, he asks why he wearing his crown. Dedede becomes baffled and looks at Escargoon's mother, then Escragoon, who is shaken with fear, and back at Escargoon's mother. Dedede, greatly confused, jumps back and says that they are "Escardentical." Escargoon's mom, looking baffled herself, asks Escargoon why Dedede claimed he was the king. Tiff then replies to Escargoon's mom that it's his job because he's the court jester. She introduces the real king to Escargoon's mother. Dedede looks at Escargoon and his mom and laughs, stating that "bananas don't fall far from the tree." Escargoon then orders Dedede to take a hike, but Dedede doesn't take it too kindly. Just then, Escargoon's mother hands Dedede a bag of cookies and the group proceeds to drive off. They then walk in the hallway, unaware that Meta Knight, along with Sword Knight and Blade Knight, is watching them, suspicious about Escargoon's lies. At the dining hall, the group all cheer for Escargoon and his mom. King Dedede then barges in and demands them not to eat without the king. Escargoon's mother laughs and assures him that the king's already here and to pull up a seat. Angered, Dedede demands Escargoon's mom to get off of his seat or he'll "dungeonize" her. She just laughs and tells him that he needs better jokes than that. Dedede takes a seat, thinking that this is all a big nightmare. Escargoon's mother compliments that it must be so fun with a jester around the castle. King Dedede has a fit and says that he isn't a jester. He slams the table and knocks his fork to the ground. Dedede orders Escargoon to pick up the fork, but Escargoon tells Dedede to pick it up himself. Escargoon's mom asks her son to order a new fork for the poor fool, but Escargoon just tells his mom to let him eat with his hands as usual. This causes Dedede to have become enraged. Kirby inhales Dedede's food, which gets on his last nerve. He whips out his hammer and as he is about to smash the table, Tiff interrupts him and takes him to the kitchen. She explains to him how Escargoon is pretending to be king for the day so he doesn't disappoint his mother. Dedede thinks about it, then smirks, assuring that he'll play along. Outside the castle, there is a huge celebration going on for Escargoon's mother. Escargoon's mother asks the Cappies how she could repay them. They answer by requesting her to make cookies. She responds commenting that she needs a king-sized oven, causing everyone to laugh. Dedede comes in, much cheerier than before. Escargoon asks his mother if she wants anything. She says that she wants something to drink. Escargoon then tells Dedede to fetch her a drink. Dedede becomes angered and tells Escargoon to do it himself. Tiff then motions for him to play along. Dedede brings Escargoon's mom some soda pop, but she says it makes her gassy and to bring her tea instead. Escargoon orders him too, but Dedede slams the table and grits his teeth, saying that he will do anything Escargoon desires. Tiff becomes afraid that Dedede won't be able to put up with this much longer when Mayor Len Blustergas declares that there will be a ceremony in honor of Escargoon's mother and she will receive the key to Cappy Town. She thanks him for the offer, but states she has to leave tomorrow. Tiff and Tuff ask why she can't stay longer, but their father reminds them that they can't keep this up much longer. Dedede comes back with the tea and asks if she needs anything else. She says no, and Dedede then exclaims that since he's the jester he can organize a game, the "Monster Game" to be exact. Escargoon suddenly becomes nervous. Escargoon's mother asks how to play. Dedede says that King Escargoon orders a monster and then uses it to attack people in town. Escargoon's mother becomes shocked and states that her boy would never do a thing like that. Suddenly, it starts to rain and everyone is being drenched with water. Waddle Dees hand out umbrellas to the Cappies, while Kirby shades Escargoon's mom with the oversized leaf. Dedede takes the leaf and hands the old woman an umbrella instead. Fololo and Falala appear and state that the rain is fake and point to some Waddle Dees manning hoses. Dedede commands the water to stop and the umbrella suddenly reveals a huge eye. The umbrellas suddenly close on the Cappies, suffocating them. Escargoon is shocked to see his mother being strangled by the umbrella. Dedede laughs and says that these are called Drifter monsters and that Escargoon's monsters are ready. Escargoon's mom becomes angered and yells at her son, asking why he would do such a thing and that she is disappointed. Escargoon tells his mother not to blame him because Dedede is the real king. His mother becomes surprised and, realizing that he blew his cover, he also becomes shocked. All the citizens become stunned as well and Dedede mockingly laughs, claiming that Escargoon has dug his own ditch. Escargoon then goes on his knees and asks his mom for forgiveness, stating that he only pretended to be king because he didn't want to disappoint her. Escargoon's mother forgives her son, reassuring that she doesn't care what he is because he will always be her little boy and she'll love him no matter what he does. Escargoon, overcome with tears, runs to his mom and hugs her. Escargoon's mom then exclaims that her son would make a better king than that "hard-hearted Dedede." King Dedede becomes angered and sends the Drifters toward the old woman. Escargoon goes in front of her to protect her. Tiff tells Kirby to suck them up. Kirby proceeds to do so and inhales four Drifters, transforming into Parasol Kirby. Dedede orders the Drifters to attack Kirby, but Kirby defeats some with a Parasol Drill. Meta Knight states that Kirby has transformed into Parasol Kirby. Kirby takes out all but one of the Drifters with another Parasol Drill. Kirby then uses a Circus Throw on King Dedede, which sends him to a nearby cannon where he is blasted into the sky. Kirby hops into the cannon and blasts into the sky too. Dedede opens up the Drifter and safely floats, laughing at how Kirby thought that he had him. However, a nearby firework blinds the Drifter and more fireworks disintegrate the umbrella itself, leaving the handle. Another firework blasts Dedede out of the sky and send him plummeting to the ground below. Escargoon then comments that he is a failure. Escargoon's mom tells him that only someone with the heart of a king would protect her. The next morning, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Escargoon say good-bye to Escargoon's mother. Escargoon's mom tells Kirby that he's brave and kind like her son and that even though Escargoon may not be king to them, he is to her. She then reminds her son to send her letters before starting to walk away. After she is almost out of sight, Escargoon gloats and says that he knew everything would turn out okay. Tuff then asks Escargoon to build them a playground again. Escargoon laughs and says that's what abandoned buildings are for. The episode ends with Escargoon beginning to walk off and Tiff and Tuff exclaiming that they're going to tell his mother on him. Changes in the dub *When Escargoon's mother enters Cappy Town, the sign to introduce her into town was changed from words saying "Welcome queen mother" to a picture of Escargoon. The cause of this change may have been that the term "queen mother" can refer to traditional female leaders in West African cultures. *In the Japanese version, Meta Knight laughs because Escargoon looks just like his mother. Since Sword and Blade's scripts were changed in the dub, it appears as if he laughs for Escargoon being a king. *In the Japanese version, after Tiff introduces Escargoon's mother to Dedede, Dedede says that DNA is a scary thing. The script was changed in the dub, as mentioned in the summary above. Trivia * King Dedede mentions DNA in the Japanese version. This caused a minor plot hole, as in the episode Fossil Fools - Part II, he and Escargoon don't know what it is. Errors * The scene when the cappies are laughing Escargoon's mouth was not drawn. * King Dedede's hat was colored black on the left after the food has been prepared. it:Re per un giorno ja:エスカルゴン、まぶたの母 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes